1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly, to a rebound exercise device which can be collapsed into a small package for easy storage and handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current emphasis on physical fitness has resulted in a proliferation of various devices useful in performing various exercises. Among these devices are apparatuses based on the trampoline, but smaller and more portable. Such rebound devices are particularly popular for simply jogging-in-place.
One such rebound exercise device that has proven popular has a circular framework about one meter in diameter and resiliently supporting as by a plurality of coiled springs a flexible mat which also is circular in plan. A plurality of legs, for example six, support the framework above a floor or other suitable support surface, while an annular cover arranged on the framework covers the mat supporting springs adjacent an upper surface of the mat for safety and aesthetic reasons.
One drawback to apparatuses as discussed above is that its size, while much smaller than a standard trampoline, creates storage and portability difficulties. Accordingly, it has been proposed to permit the apparatus to be folded into a smaller package simply by placing four identical hinges, two rotated 90.degree. relative to the others, equally spaced on the circular framework to permit folding of the framework into a smaller size. Problems have been encountered, however, with such an arrangement, inasmuch as the hinges tend to buckle during use of the device, and generally eliminate the necessary rigidity to the framework which is necessary for proper operation of the apparatus.